


Perfect

by skepticseptic



Series: Music Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, just general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: They knew there was something going on between them. It was only a matter of time before one of them made a move.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Ed Sheeran's song "Perfect". The music video came out today and this idea popped into my head while I was watching it. Unfortunately, this took precedent over the next chapter of IWTHYH, oops! :)

                It was a Saturday morning, and Ryan woke up to a picturesque scene. He was comfortably enveloped by his blankets with the sunlight beginning to filter in through the blinds that covered his windows. The birds had just begun their morning songs and all else was quiet. With a small yawn and a stretch, he sat up in his bed, perfectly content to wrap himself back up in the blankets and noodle around on his phone for a bit. For once, there was absolutely no responsibilities for him to take care of that day and he planned to use this time as a well-deserved day of laziness.

                He looked over to his nightstand, searching for his glasses and phone that he discarded last night before sleep. Finding them next to his alarm clock, he put his glasses on and picked up his phone, quickly unlocking it. His clock read 7:12 AM. At some point while he was sleeping, he had gotten a message from Shane. This wasn’t uncommon; Shane usually stayed up much later than he did and liked to send him things for him to look at in the morning.

                Ryan had to admit, there was something there between him and Shane. Granted, neither of them had ever acknowledged it properly, but they did some things that straddled the border between friendship and that next level. Some days he found himself wanting to push it that tiny extra bit, but he was concerned about losing the easiness that they had with each other how they were, so he never did anything.

                His moment of introspection was cut short by another incoming message, still from Shane.

 

 **Shane:**   _Hey man, are you awake yet?_

_Helllooooooo_

_Did you get murdered while you were sleeping?_

_Should I call someone??_

                Ryan snickered quietly in response, typing out a message in return.

 

 **Ryan:**      _Yea, I’m awake, no I didn’t get murdered, thanks for the concern_

_Also how would I respond to that question if I had been?_

**Shane:** _Idk, maybe you’d be a ~ghost~_

_Anyway_

_I had a question for you_

**Ryan:** _?_

**Shane:** _Do you have anything going on tonight?_

_Specifically around like 8 ish?_

**Ryan:** _No… am I allowed to ask why?_

**Shane:** _Don’t worry about it!_

_I’ll be over to pick you up around 8 :)_

_Just dress casually_

                This was definitely one of those times where the line got straddled. Every few weeks or so, Shane would text him, asking if he had some free time, almost always resulting in a “date”. They didn’t call them that, cause they weren’t actually dating, but that’s basically what it was. Ryan wondered what it’d be this time; the last one was about a month ago and Shane had taken him to see a movie he had really wanted to go to. They had gotten pretty close during that one. The theater that Shane had taken him to had some interesting seats, allowing for the arm rests to be pushed back and out of the way. Part way through the movie, Shane had moved them and pulled Ryan closer to him, initiating some impromptu cuddling. It was pretty nice, Ryan had to admit. Being that close to Shane made his heart dance happily, even more so because he had been the one to initiate the contact. They had stayed that way through the rest of the movie, with Ryan’s head leaning against Shane’s shoulder and Shane’s arm wrapped loosely around his back.

                Ryan was looking forward to later that day, especially if it was going to be anything like the last unofficial date. His clock now read 7:24 AM, and he knew that it was going to be a long day just because he was excited for what would be taking place later. He sighed heavily, wishing time would go by just a tiny bit faster for once.

 

* * *

 

 

                After many hours worth of boredom and anticipation, it was finally almost time. Ryan eagerly paced around his living room, waiting for some indication from Shane that he had made it to his apartment. His phone suddenly pinged from its spot on the coffee table, and Ryan quickly picked it up and unlocked it, finding the message that he’d been waiting for. With great excitement, he rushed to the door, grinning happily when he opened it and saw Shane’s car waiting for him in the road. He locked his front door and walked hurriedly to Shane’s car, wanting to see what was in store for him that evening.

                Ryan pulled the passenger side door open and hopped in, shutting the door with a little more force than intended. He looked over to Shane who seemed to be just as excited as he was, if not even more so.

                “So big guy, you gonna tell me where you’re taking me now?”

                “Nope!” Shane replied cheerily. “You’ll see when we get there.”

                They settled into an easy silence with the radio playing quietly in the background as Shane drove. It wasn’t long before they had left the hustle and lights of the city behind, driving through alternating patches of trees and giant, empty plains. At one of these plains, Shane stopped the car and shut it off.

                “Well, here we are.” He said quietly. Shane got out and opened the trunk, pulling a couple things out and putting them on the ground next to his feet.

                “Okay, but where exactly is ‘here’?” Ryan asked as he followed him out of the car.

                “’Here’ is where you can actually see the stars for once.” Shane replied as he spread a blanket out on the ground a few feet away from the car. He sat down on it after he’s pleased with its placement, and beckoned Ryan over to him.

                Ryan walked over to the blanket on the ground and plopped down on it next to Shane. He casted his gaze upwards and marveled at the sight of all of the stars twinkling in the inky black sky. The moon hung heavy and low in the sky, casting everything in a pale glow. He looked over to his companion, staring openly at how the moonlight played over Shane’s face as he gazed at the stars that hung overhead. He was stunningly beautiful.

                Shane took his eyes away from the stars and returned Ryan’s staring, causing Ryan to quickly look away. Suddenly, Shane stood up, offering a hand to Ryan. Curious as to what was happening, he took it, and hoisted himself up to his feet. Instead of letting go of his hand, Shane pulled Ryan even closer to him. He set his other hand against Ryan’s back, and began to slowly sway them back and forth while humming a quiet song. Ryan, although confused at first, followed his lead and snaked his other arm around his apparent dance partner.

                They danced slowly under the stars for a good few minutes before Shane’s humming quietly trailed off. They stood there just simply holding each other and enjoying each other’s presence so close to their own. Ryan looked up from where he had his head against Shane’s chest, seeing the other gently smiling down at him. He stood up on his tip toes, placing his hands carefully on the sides of Shane’s face, and searching his eyes for any indication that he wanted this too. Shane answered this search by slowly moving closer and closer to Ryan’s face, and finally, _finally_ , pressing a chaste kiss against his lips.

                As Shane pulled back from the kiss, grins broke out on both of their faces. They gently pressed their foreheads together, wanting nothing more than to just take in the fact that they had finally pushed past the line of uncertainty. More kisses were passed between them, each leaving them happier than the last. Before long, they returned to sitting on the blanket, sitting as close as possible to each other and holding hands, discussing the new change to their relationship.

                At this point, it was pretty late and it was starting to get a bit too chilly for comfort. Shane bundled the blanket up, putting it back in the trunk of his car. They shared a quick kiss as they went to their respective sides of the car, and got in, eager to return to Ryan’s apartment and cuddle in the warmth of a bed and a nest of blankets. They couldn’t stand not touching each other for very long, and they once again sought out each other’s hands, tangling their hands together over the center console of the car. Ryan smiled down at the sight of this, and thought to himself ‘ _this, this is perfect’_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for reading my fanfic! It'd mean a lot to me if you could leave a kudo and/or a comment (especially if you find a spelling, grammar, or punctuation error)
> 
> If you'd like to send me some prompts, my tumblr is skeptic-septic :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
